New Fun Vol 1 2
Adversaries: * Don Nogales * Miguel | Synopsis1 = Jack points a gun at Nogales and is about to be stabbed by Nogales' henchman Miguel, but Nogales tells Miguel to stop. Trying to lure Jack, Nogales offers him a job at the farm. Jack uses this opportunity to investigate Nogales' business, believing he's been stealing cattle from G-Bar. He then pretends to stumble against one of the steers to check its marking, which he finds out to be one of G-Bar's. Nogales and Miguel are watching from a distance and Nogales tells Miguel to finish off Jack. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * A Gavonian spy | Synopsis2 = After Sandra's last adventure, an emissary calls on her to thank her. They are surprised by a strange man pointing a gun at them. He explains he will kill them because Sandra saved Lothar, who is an enemy of his country, Gavonia. But Sandra grabs a chair from behind her and attacks the Gavonian spy. The emissary charges at the gruesome spy and Sandra searches the floor for the gun. When she finds it, she knocks him down using its handle. The emissary explains that Lothar has been on a government mission to bring down Gavonia's ruler, who's planning to subdue the world using a death ray. While he and Sandra talk, however, the Gavonian spy escapes. Sandra resolves to sail that night for Gavonia. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jigger and Ginger | Synopsis3 = Stood up by workaholic Jigger, Ginger encounters rich Kip, who offers her a lift home in his car. On the way, they stop by Jigger's gas station, and Kip belittles and humiliates Jigger before driving off with Ginger. Later, however, Jigger overhears a radio police report about two escaped convicts having kidnapped a young couple in a car - and recognizes Kip's license plate number. With his co-workers in tow, Jigger races to Ginger's rescue. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Legrande | Synopsis5 = Fu-Mak trips on the rug, alerting Barry to his presence. Barry drives Fu-Mak off with a single punch. He telephones LeGrande, who is at the river. When Barry arrives, LeGrande reports that one of his men saw Fu-Mak swim to a boat now headed out to sea. Barry and LeGrande give chase, but a fire in their boat forces them to jump into the water. Fu-Mak orders his helmsman to turn around, intending to capture or kill the seemingly-helpless Barry and LeGrande. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bobby * Binks Other Characters: * Cheops | Synopsis6 = Having been transported to ancient Egypt by a magic crystal, Bobby and Binks are surprised to discover that the crystal also allows them to understand and be understood by the people around them. A slave overseer, encountering Bobby and Binks, declares them to be witches and brings them before the priests. The priests perform a divination and decide on the "test of death:" Bobby and Binks are strapped to chopping blocks. Two men wielding axes will try to chop their heads off; if the axes turn away, they will be freed. But before the test can be made, the Pharaoh Cheops, lord of all Egypt, arrives, bringing all activity to a standstill. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Slim | Synopsis7 = Despite their plane being hit, the arrival of Wing and Slim helps the legionnaires beat back the Bedouin attack. Knowing that the Bedouins will likely return at nightfall, Wing and Slim quickly repair their plane and take off in pursuit of the Bedouins. Wing intends to capture the leader and hold him hostage. Tying himself to the plane, Wing performs a daring midair maneuver to snatch the Bedouin leader out of his saddle! However, the Bedouin leader, armed with a knife, fights back...and neither man notices that the rope holding them to the plane has begun to fray... | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Wilfred of Ivanhoe Adversaries: * Bois Guilbert Other Characters: * Rowena * Isaak of York | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty * the Midget Men | Synopsis10 = As Don and Betty try to free themselves from the Midget-Men's net, a pair of bandars charge toward them. However, the Midget-Men, after their initial shock, recover and drag their captives to Don and Betty's sphere-ship before the bandars can trample them all. The Midget-Men try to use their spears to drive the bandars off, but the animals' hide is too well-armored. The bandars can also bite through metal--and one of them inadvertently frees Don and Betty from captivity. Now free to act, Don uses his atomic energy gun to drive the bandars off--but the shock rocks the sphere-ship, already teetering precariously on the edge of a cliff, and sends it plummeting down to the water below. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Loco Luke Other Characters: * Turkey Tail | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis15 = Jack spots someone tampering with the end of the ski jump. He immediately gives chase as the stranger tries to escape, but the ski jump will no longer support his weight. It cracks, sending Jack flying through the air. However, using catlike agility, Jack still manages to land on his feet in the snow, and quickly overtakes the stranger. He is shocked to discover that it is the same man who tried to bribe him in a football game the previous month. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Cap'n Erik | Synopsis23 = Cap'n Erik finally sets sail, heading for the sealing grounds off Killitook Island. Once out to sea, he and the first mate discover a stowaway on board: Rags, an orphan boy who wants to join the crew and hunt seal. The first mate wants Rags gone, but Cap'n Erik decides to give the boy a chance. He orders Rags to help the cook, and tells him that he'll decide when the ship reaches Portland whether Rags joins the crew. However, as Rags heads for the galley, he notices a suspicious-acting crewman. Following him into a cargo hold, Rags sees the crewman weakening the ship's hull. The saboteur quickly discovers Rags spying on him, and knocks him out with a punch. He leaves Rags unconscious in the hold as the waves pound the weakened hull. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Trapper Pete | Synopsis26 = Ambushed by Indians, Jim and Trapper Pete are badly outnumbered. Knowing that his horse Blackie can carry double, Jim goes for it while Pete lays down cover fire. However, two Indians have crept up on the pair unseen, and Jim only just sees them in time to save Pete's life. Though Jim and Pete manage to overcome the two Indians, the rest of the war party is able to reach their position and capture them. The Chief condemns them to death by torture over slow fire. | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Little Linda Other Characters: * Buddy * Wilbur | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Lefty * Slimsy * Old Man Spinks | Appearing32 = Featured Characters: * Ur the Caveboy * Wur | Synopsis32 = Ur the caveboy has discovered fire. Now he hopes it will keep the dinosaur away. | Appearing34 = Featured Characters: * Jack Dewey | Appearing37 = Featured Characters: * Rex * Professor Adversaries: * Captain Kiddlaw | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. | Trivia = * Ivanhoe adapted from the novel by Sir Walter Scott * Last issue for Judge Perkins * Last appearance for Scrub Hardy | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * New Fun Comics #2 index entry * New Fun Comics #2 spoilers }}